


北方化为乌有

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧……一周以前的新文也要存档！
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Kudos: 1





	北方化为乌有

旅行Ⅰ 2022

在飞机上填入境登记表的时候，王柳羿还没什么感觉；下飞机过海关的时候也是，尽管海关说的话他几乎一句话没听懂，甚至还被叫去了小黑屋，但会说中文的官员来了之后，他很快就被放行了，唯一的感想只是以后如果再一个人出国，至少要带一个翻译，或者报一个自由度高的旅行团。

感到后悔是在出门叫了Uber却发现需要等待二十分钟而耐心地等到十分钟时却被司机取消了订单之后，在愣了几乎三十秒以后，他还是放弃了投诉，忍气吞声地重新叫了车。新的车辆依然离他有一段距离，他提心吊胆地等了十来分钟，好在这个叫本杰明的司机没有取消订单。

上车以后，他用“I can't speak English.”回答了本杰明的“How are you doing today?”，又用几个点头确认了自己的Uber用户名和行程地点，便如愿以偿地得到了二十分钟的安静旅途。

二十分钟后，车辆抵达了酒店，司机看上去有些纠结要不要对他说“Have a nice day. ”，但在他结束思考之前，王柳羿已经拎着包下了车，并关上了车门。他想司机也许会在Uber上给他一个差评，不过说真的，他不在乎。

办理入住的英语要比闲聊简单很多，他在五分钟之内搞定了程序，上了楼，打开房门又关上，像一切电视剧的主角那样夸张地扑到了床上，并下定决心今天再也不出门——尽管现在甚至还没有到午饭时间。

这么说似乎显得太过没用了，一个成年人不应该因为Uber被取消就丧失斗志，何况他毕竟还是成功抵达了酒店，本杰明也不一定会给他差评。但他现在确实已经完全失去了刚下飞机时的兴趣，唯一占据他思维的情绪只是后悔，后悔不该一个人进行这场旅行。

这本该是他和喻文波交往三周年的纪念旅行，机票，酒店都是他们一同预定的，旅行的行程安排两个人也一起讨论过好久，但三天前，喻文波接到了某个新活动的通知，王柳羿本可等他一两周，但他固执地退订了酒店，并将旅行的目的地由纽约改成了亚特兰大——一年前的全明星在此举办，喻文波早已来过，是以在此前商讨行程时毫不犹豫的将此划去了。

“那里不好玩。”喻文波当时这么说，王柳羿只是嘿嘿冷笑，“不好玩吗？还是说你去过了，所以不想去第二次？”

“这是一个意思，”喻文波说，“如果好玩的话，我就不会在意去两次了。”

“你说得对。”找不到更好的词来反驳喻文波，他只好这么说，总归他去亚特兰大的想法也不是很热烈，放弃也不是很可惜。

——本来确实是这样的，但当喻文波一脸愧疚地表示没法按时出行之后，亚特兰大又忽然充满了魅力，在遥远的大洋彼岸闪闪发光。

“正好，那我就去亚特兰大了。”他笑嘻嘻地说。

“好吧……好吧。”喻文波说，眼睁睁看着他订了票，才道，“那我们什么时候还去纽约吗？”

“再说吧。”他摇摇头，敷衍道，“等我回来，或者明年？”

说来奇怪，纽约实际上也是他在喻文波提出的备选方案里一眼看中的，选定之后，甚至要去哪些地方，去不去百老汇，去看几次音乐剧，这些问题在制定行程的时候他还和喻文波讨价还价过好久，以至于为了喻文波的让步承担了一周的家务，但放到现在，不管是音乐剧还是纽约都毫无魅力，要不是喻文波问起，他甚至想不到他们还能择时再去。

喻文波大概也看出来他的敷衍，叹气道，“你早说你这么想去亚特兰大就好啦，我又不是非要去纽约不可。”

“你不是不想去第二趟吗？”王柳羿问。

“你这么想去的话我陪你去也可以啊，”喻文波说，“而且，亚特兰大也不是完全不好玩，我记得我当时去了可口可乐博物馆，至少这个我是愿意再去一次的。”

那是啥，超蠢。王柳羿差点就要把这句话说出口，但喻文波太友好，他也只好友好地回应，“真的吗，听起来挺有意思的，我都不知道亚特兰大有这么个地方呢。”

“真的假的？我当时去那里翻译就说这是当地最有名的旅游景点了……如果不是为了这个，你为啥要去亚特兰大啊？”

“去看玛格丽特故居和佐治亚水族馆啊。”王柳羿理所当然地说，看了看喻文波的脸，他又改口道，“好啦，我也去可口可乐博物馆——我第一个就去可口可乐博物馆好了吧？”

喻文波没有回答他，而是笑嘻嘻地凑过来给了他一个吻，再然后——王柳羿明智地中止了回忆，在床上翻了个身，又拿出手机来。

喻文波在大概半个小时前给他发了微信，内容很简单：“下飞机了吗？”

“下了。”他回复。

喻文波的回复很快，“那现在到酒店了？”

“没错。”他说，又忍不住吐槽，“你怎么跟查户口似的？”

“查户口总也得问四五个问题吧，我才问了两个你就下结论也太快了。”

“我就这么说了，怎么着吧？”

“是小的查户口了，您消消气。”

王柳羿忍不住笑出来，又道，“别扯别扯，我一会儿该吃饭了，你还记得什么店么，我看看有没有外卖。”

“不记得了。”喻文波说，“就记得可口可乐博物馆了，但是里面也有吃的。”

“行行行。”王柳羿给他发一个嫌弃的表情，“我现在就去可以了吧？”

“不用啦，你不累吗？还要倒时差呢。”

喻文波不说则已，说了王柳羿反而自觉有了出门的义务——他早就听人说过，倒时差最好的办法就是去那里的第一天不要睡觉，况且喻文波对可口可乐博物馆念念不忘，他也早说过到了第一个就去，现在正是兑现承诺的最好时机——这是从为喻文波好的方面考虑，从自私的方面来讲，亚特兰大他最没兴趣的地方就是这个可口可乐博物馆，提不起劲时差没倒过来的第一天给最不想去的地方，也是应有之义。

“我现在就出门。”他说，“咱们语音吧，免得我睡着。”

喻文波没再回复，直接打了语音过来，王柳羿在十秒钟内挂断，找出耳机来戴好，才回拨了过去。刚接通，就传来了喻文波的抱怨声，“你就在酒店房间，外放一分钟不会死人的啦。”

“你怎么知道？万一我真的得了某种不戴耳机打电话就会死的病呢？”王柳羿一边调出Uber输入可口可乐博物馆，一边随口吐槽。

“你死了什么也不知道了，那倒是没什么，我一下子变成了鳏夫，岂不是很冤？”

“万一我死之后有鬼呢？”

“我们基督徒不讲来世……”

“我说的是鬼，不是来世。”王柳羿大翻白眼，“而且你能不能不要学宋义进了，你觉得他听到会很开心吗？”

喻文波假装没听到，只关心道，“你真的要现在去可口可乐博物馆啊？”

“真的，Uber都快到了，我要去酒店门口等了——我对你好吧。”

“感动哭了。”喻文波半真半假地说，又问道，“不过你会喜欢这里的，相信我。”

“我最喜欢的景点是佐治亚水族馆，和这个风马牛不相及，”王柳羿一边往外走一边道，“所以很难相信我会喜欢这个博物馆，我去纯粹是因为爱你——okok，爱你three。车来了，我要上车了，你闭嘴……Good. And how are you doing today?”

所谓熟能生巧，虽然这也就是第二次单独坐Uber，离熟还要差上十万八千里，但总是进了一步，再加上喻文波正在旁听，王柳羿甚至敢于用正常的句子来回应问好并提出（虽然也是在问好的）问题了。

然而很可惜，第二个司机并不健谈，在问好和确认过订单信息及目的地之后就抿紧了嘴，坦白地展露了不愿多说一句话的决心。王柳羿尴尬地看了他好几眼，还是把刚摘下的右耳机又戴上了。

耳机那头的喻文波倒是很听话，让闭嘴就闭嘴，明摆了耳机这头安安静静也一言不发，只传来一些窸窸窣窣的声音，也不知道是在干什么。王柳羿有心想和他说两句话问问情况，看一看司机死气沉沉的脸又缩回了心思，这么沉默着到了目的地，司机才打了个哆嗦，像是刚从梦中惊醒，表情也瞬间鲜活了起来，说道，“到了，可口可乐博物馆……入口就在那儿。”他伸手一指，又笑道，“选择不错，这里很好玩呢！”

明明刚上车就和我确认过目的地了干什么做出一副现在才知道的样子来啊……王柳羿在内心深处腹诽，没敢说出口，只有打个哈哈，“朋友推荐我来的，好玩就好……我先走了，拜拜！”

“你终于下车了啊。”喻文波说。

“对，你居然听懂了？不对，等等，原来你没睡着啊？”

“拜拜都听不懂我还是人吗？”喻文波发出一声响亮的嗤笑，“另外，不是你让我闭嘴的吗，怎么又猜我睡着？”

“我没有想到你真的会这么乖。”

“我什么时候不乖了？”

王柳羿皱着眉头思索一番，居然真的一时没找到什么反例，只好悻悻道，“我也很乖的，你看我这不是来可口可乐博物馆了？”

“你上车前还说你肯定不喜欢呢。”

“不喜欢我都来，不是更乖了？”

“哄我说喜欢才叫乖——而且真的很好玩，你一定会喜欢的！！！”

假如是在打字，这时候自己应该能看到喻文波的十七八个感叹号吧。王柳羿这么想，又觉得有些好笑，有心想再逗几句，但购票的队伍很快就要轮到他了，只好说，“好好好，我会喜欢的——但如果不喜欢怎么办？你怎么赔我？”

——答案是不怎么赔。

尽管明明叫博物馆内容物却不那么丰富以至于王柳羿两小时就逛完了，但也许因为喻文波一直在大洋彼岸跟他插科打诨，通过他的轻声描述来重新逛一遍博物馆并顺带回忆自己当时的经历，也许因为博物馆里吃喝很多而且质量不错让他来美国的第一顿吃得很尽兴，也许因为他正好蹭上了某个中国旅行团的导游，还也许因为这个博物馆作为亚特兰大最有名的景点并非浪得虚名——总之，逛完出来，王柳羿居然完全不觉得后悔，甚至还精神了不少。

“好吧，好吧，确实还蛮好玩的，我可以理解你一定要我来了——okok，谢谢推荐，满意了吧？”

“废话，你想想，我的推荐什么时候犯过错？”

“没有吗？”

“有吗？”

“没有吗？”

“有吗？”

“……”人生宝贵，王柳羿明智地放弃无意义的斗嘴，回归现实，“不过，现在有一个严肃的问题。”

“？”

“现在才三点多，回去也太早了吧，现在要干嘛啊？”

“你已经去过我最喜欢的景点了，现在去你最喜欢的景点？”

“佐治亚水族馆？也不知道离这里多远，再去来不及了吧。”

喻文波打了个哈欠，再道，“那怎么办，你周围看看有没有什么能逛的？”

“你想睡觉啦？”他柔声问。

“有一点，没事，能支撑到你找到下个景点为止。”

“那我附近看看吧，诶——可口可乐博物馆隔壁这个楼看起来好像也是个景点诶，我要不要去看看？”

“可以啊，叫什么啊？”

“不认识。”王柳羿坦然道，“我念给你听，你帮我查查，a……q……”

“单词都不认识还一个人去美国玩，好蠢，好惨。”

“我一个人玩还不是因为你放我鸽子？”王柳羿奇道，“再说了，我就不信你记得这个单词，有种你别用词典查，我念完你直接告诉我答案。”

“我当然不认识这个单词了，又不是特拉法加广场，我记得干嘛？”

“哎呀。”王柳羿说。

“哎呀呀。”喻文波也说。

“……a，q……”王柳羿捂着脸继续说。

特拉法加 2019

“为什么自由行还要来逛广场啊！！！！！！！！！”王柳羿哀嚎，“我简直不敢相信，真的有人来英国玩——自由行而不是报旅行团的那种玩——真的有人会把广场列为一个旅行打卡点吗？有这个时间我们去看啥不好，怎么不去伦敦塔！”

“这两个地方不远的，等下打个的，十几分钟就到了。”喻文波拉着他闷头往纳尔逊纪念柱的方向赶，又纠正他道，“另外，不是广场，是特拉法加广场。”

“我还白马非马呢。”王柳羿稍微用力，试图把自己的手从喻文波的手里扯出来，但试了几次都没能成功，只好被拉着继续往前走，又嘟嘟囔囔抱怨道，“你去拉我去那个雕像柱子吗，那有什么好看的，上面就是个糟老头子。”

“那是纳尔逊，人家赢了特拉法加海战呢。”

“哟，不知道的还以为是你赢的呢。”他故意阴阳怪气道。

“……”喻文波哀怨地看他一眼，叹了口气，又沉默地走了几十秒，终于停在了纪念柱前，笑道，“哎，我们到了！”

“好好好，开心了吧，来，给我。”王柳羿试着甩开喻文波的手，依然没能奏效，只好伸出另一只手道。

“什……什么？”喻文波结结巴巴道。

“这么紧张干嘛？”王柳羿稀奇地看他一眼，“手机啊，我帮你拍照，都千里迢迢来看这个柱子，难道你不想拍照吗？”

“我……哎！蓝哥，你能不煞风景吗？”喻文波终于跺脚道。

“……啊？”他缩缩脖子，“好……好？你说。”

“我……我们从头说，哎，哈哈，蓝哥，你知道特拉法加广场为什么要叫特拉法加广场吗？”

你脸好红，为什么？——他很想这么说，但有某种他说不出来的力量阻止了他，他只有无视那些，尽量平静道，“不知道。”

“1803年拿破仑统治的法国与英国为首的第三次反法同盟再次爆发战争，拿破仑计划进军英国本土，为牵制住强大的英国海军，拿破仑派遣维尔纳夫率领法国和西班牙的联合舰队与英军周旋。1805年10月21日，双方舰队在西班牙特拉法加角外海面相遇，决战不可避免，战斗持续5小时，由于英军指挥、战术及训练皆胜一筹，法西联合舰队遭受决定性打击，主帅也被俘虏。此役之后，法国海军精锐尽丧，从此一蹶不振，拿破仑被迫放弃进攻英国本土的计划。而英国海上霸主的地位得以巩固，也开始了100年的大英帝国全盛时期。”喻文波平淡又迅速地背完了这通一看就是从百科上看来的话，才道，“特拉法加广场就是为了纪念特拉法加海战而起的名字，我们现在看到的纪念柱也就是为了纪念这场战役里英国的主帅纳尔逊……”他又短促地笑了笑，睁大了眼睛，“蓝哥，你看，这样的习俗多有趣，用境外自己获胜的地方来重新命名本国的地方，我……我听说你家附近的大楼最近在招商，可以出售冠名权，你说你要不要效仿一下，也叫它仁川？”

王柳羿没有说话，喻文波看他一眼，又赶紧摆手道，“我不是说S赛，不对，我是说S赛，但是我不是指我们对FNC，我是说你对我……”他的声音渐渐低下来，“蓝哥……？你知道我的意思吗？”

他知道。

他当然知道，话都说得这么直白，没有人会不知道——实际上，从喻文波目的性这样明确地要来特拉法加广场，又明显要说些什么的时候，从喻文波要他别煞风景的时候，从喻文波一直不放开他的手的时候，甚至，从几个月前喻文波开始热心策划行程，非要拉着他两个人来英国的时候，他就似乎预测到了喻文波的目的，但他总是想到又放开，告诉自己不会的，不可能的。

但实际上是可能的——不仅是可能，而且是正在发生。甚至连过去他偶尔的梦里，也没有想到喻文波表白时的隐喻会这样热切而坦白。他知道喻文波正在看着他，也知道自己应该说些什么，只是冲击太大，他一时还不知道要怎么反应才好。

“我……”他勉强张口，思路却忽然清晰了起来，“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“为什么要这么说？又为什么是仁川？”

“我……我对你——”喻文波看了他两三秒，又红着脸抬起头去看纳尔逊纪念柱，“当然这是很久之前就开始了的，但在仁川我才能确认这一点。一直以来我都不清楚，因为我们认识很早，有很多道路都是一起走过的，我不知道如果我希望这样的情况持续下去究竟是因为惯性还是因为你，我不知道想要创造更多的记忆是因为我们已经共享了太多回忆还是因为我就是想，我也不知道和你在一起那么快乐是因为那样的旅途本来就很快乐还是因为有你才会快乐，或者说，有你才更快乐……我一直想不明白，不敢确认。我本来觉得要更久更久，也许久到我要体验一下没有你的生活才能明白是不是因为你才独特，但在仁川，站在领奖台上的时候，我就明白不是这样的。在这样的时刻，这样快乐的时刻，如果身边是其他人我当然也会快乐，但只有你会让我在这样的时刻依然要去思考是不是因为你才特别，单纯的赢的快乐和我们一起赢的快乐是不一样的，那一天那样频繁的去看你去想到你，我就知道，我不需要尝试别的选择才能知道现在的选择正确，如果一直以来我都思考都希望它是对的，那就说明它就是对的——我，蓝哥，我喜——”

“我愿意。”他打断喻文波，轻轻地温柔地笑了笑，“我愿意，当然愿意，永远愿意。”

“我愿意” 2005

“你是否愿意这个男子成为你的丈夫与他缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，无论贫穷还是富有，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

“我愿意。”

“你是否愿意这个女人成为你的妻子与她缔结婚约？无论疾病还是健康，无论贫穷还是富有，或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，尊重她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？”

“ 我愿意。”

“……”

“……”

“……在此宣布，你们正式成为合法夫妻。”

……

“哇！”王柳羿用力一拍母亲的肩膀，“妈妈！你看，他们终于结婚了！”

“对，对，对，是的，他们终于结婚了，妈妈知道你很开心，但是你拍得妈妈好痛哦。”

“诶，真的吗？对不起妈妈。”他帮妈妈按了按肩膀，沉默了一分钟，又忍不住指着电视道，“可是他们结婚了哦，他们都想结婚那么久了！但是好奇怪啊妈妈，结婚这么简单，为什么他们要等那么久呢？”

“咦，为什么你会觉得结婚很简单呢？”

“不是只要说‘我愿意’就可以了吗？”

“因为你是小孩子呀，”妈妈笑着摸了摸他的头，“等你长大了就会知道，这三个字很难说出口的。”

“怎么会呢？”他不服气，“三个字而已，我一秒钟就能说完。”

“不能只是说说的，说到要做到哦。”

“我也可以做到！”

“真的吗？”妈妈刮了刮他的鼻子，“那比如宝宝以后结婚了，老婆变得好凶好凶，天天和你吵架，出去玩只能各玩各的，回家了也没有共同话题，你要怎么办？”

“什么叫共同话题呀？”他仰起脸问。

“你都和孩子说些什么呀？”爸爸笑着远远地插话，又转向他，“不用管那些，总之，男子汉说话要算话，说到就要做到，以后要对老婆好，知道了吗？”

王柳羿眨巴眨巴眼睛，看看爸爸，又看看妈妈，好奇怪，他明明只是看到电视剧里的男女主角得到了自己想要了好久的结婚所以为他们高兴而已，为什么爸爸妈妈会说这么多奇奇怪怪的东西呢？虽然妈妈说的好多话他都没有听懂，但他才不要老是和他吵架的老婆呢……不过，爸爸这么说是不是也有爸爸的道理呢？

他苦恼地看看笑意盎然的妈妈，又看看正目光炯炯地看着自己的爸爸，终于福至心灵，击掌道，“我愿意！爸爸，我愿意！”

争吵 2024

这不是他和喻文波的第一次争吵，但却是目前为止蔓延时间最长的一次，从早上到现在晚上了，还是各自坐在沙发上，不愿意说一句话。

过程他甚至都有些记不得了，起因倒是还算清楚。首先是早餐的时候他兴致勃勃地说着接下来想要看的剧，而喻文波笑着说“说句实话，看了我只想睡觉”；而晚些时候喻文波笑意盎然地讨论接下来的某个行程，以及一些投资的事时，他则打了个哈欠。两者相叠加，就变成了斗嘴，冷嘲热讽，继而升级成为了一次正式的吵架——其实他这个哈欠只为报复喻文波的“看了想睡觉”的发言，但话说回来，喻文波的发言大概率也只为了报复他更久以前对喻文波的投资或者开会或者随便什么事业兴趣的“好无聊”的评论。

说起来真的好幼稚，今年他都二十五了，喻文波也已经满了二十四了，他们在一起都五年了，说真的，早就不应该在意这样的小事，假如非要吵架消耗感情，也该交给买车买房定居何处是否出轨撩骚这样的大事才算值当，至不济，也该放在旅行里去吵一吵。但说来奇怪，这样的大事他们反而完全没有冲突，定居的城市是喻文波选的，车子是他选的，房子是他们一起设计装修的，出轨撩骚是绝不存在的事，旅行也是两个人一起制定行程，旅行过程中总是亲亲蜜蜜，绝无矛盾。偏偏就是回来之后，各种细枝末节，看不顺眼。

你们开不起玩笑。有一次朋友这么说他们，说完沉思几秒，大概想到自己和这两个人谈笑风生的日常聊天，又立刻更正：是你们对彼此开不起玩笑。

他大笑，说朋友神经，因为他和喻文波说话从来百无禁忌，白痴笨蛋张口就来，矮子胖子瘦子肿子这样戳人伤疤也从不手软，无论怎么看也和开不起玩笑没关系。事实如此，假如他对喻文波说“你辅助太烂了我不爱你了”都能坦然受之，又怎么会因为一句“看了想睡觉”就吵架直到现在？同理，要是喻文波连他说“你投资都在亏耶真是没天分咱们家很快就要睡马路了”也毫不介意，又怎么会因为他在喻文波说开会时的一个哈欠就忿然作色？退一步说，他们吵架的时候还互骂过那么多句，为什么现在他记得的还是只有喻文波那句“想睡觉”和自己的那个哈欠？这不是很不合常理吗？

但也许也不是，他又想。

也许是因为，那些看起来戳心窝子的话，那些狠毒的粗鲁的互相辱骂的话，他们都知道是假的，而“想睡觉”的评论和那个代表无聊的哈欠，在做作和挑事的同时，又仿佛是真的。

其实每次吵过之后他都要忍不住想到这一点，但又每每忍不住想要抛开。

就算是真的也没有什么大不了的，他只是和喻文波谈恋爱，又不是要变成喻文波，没必要对喻文波的一切都全盘接受，喻文波的爱好当然也不一定要是他的，这再正常不过。世界上当然有比喻文波喜欢的东西更有趣的事情，他尽可以觉得无聊，不必非得从中找到趣味——反过来也一样。极端反社会在捆上什么东西去报复国家以前也是按时交税的——至少他从没听过有谁因为拒绝缴税而被查出地下室存放有三公斤三硝基甲苯——人家立场如此坚定的人都能这样认知失调地活着，他和喻文波也着实没必要像两只刺猬一样，碰到有人抵触甚至不算自己信仰的爱好就暴跳如雷。

道理当然如此，他中午就想通了，气也很早就消了，但那种奇奇怪怪难以名状的感觉依然萦绕在胸口，让他想要说，又好像很不甘心去说出一句和解的话。

喻文波坐在靠近窗边的位置，侧着头看向窗外——实际上是窗帘——也一言不发，过了一会儿，又干脆站起来，靠着窗户——实际上当然也是窗帘——继续一言不发。王柳羿虽然没有读心术，但从过去的多次吵架经历来看，也能猜出来喻文波的想法和自己几乎不会有区别，大概率也只是“要求和吗那说什么呢好像又有点不甘心但果然还是求和吧可恶但还是不甘心为什么呢算了还是——”

“和好吧。”喻文波依然靠着窗帘，扬声道。

“哼——”

“真的，蓝哥，我说真的，对不起嘛，而且，这种时候还吵架也太暴殄天物了。”

“？？这种时候？？什么时候？？”王柳羿一头雾水。

喻文波回头一笑，一把拉开了窗帘。

“看，下雪了。”

雪 2017

“你以后想住在哪里呀？”喻文波问。

“天堂。”

“倒也没有这么以后！”

“我不知道啦，都没去过几个城市呢哪有喜欢的。”他喝口水，侧过头看一眼也同样在等着排位的喻文波，又笑道，“干嘛突然问这个？”

“就是想知道嘛。”喻文波摆摆手，“没有具体喜欢的城市，总有个大概标准？”

“比如？”

“发不发达啦，离老家远近啦，天气怎么样啦，民俗民风如何啦……”喻文波掰着手指头，一条一条列举，王柳羿看得一呆，怔怔道，“你真的想了很多啊……”

这句话倒仿佛有种奇怪的杀伤力，喻文波板起脸道，“我思维快不可以哦，快想，你以后想住什么样的城市？”

“我……哎，我其实都无所谓耶，”王柳羿笑笑，“发达不发达都可以的，大不了网购嘛；现在交通发达回家方便，远近也无所谓；民俗民风也没什么，反正我也不经常出门——可能我唯一的要求就是冬天会下雪吧。”

“哎——好普通，上海不是也会下雪吗？你以后可以定居上海的。”

“那不行。”他飞快摇头，“不是这种雪，我想要的是那种鹅毛大雪，那种躺在沙发上就能直接看到并且可以看上一天或者一晚上的雪。”

“哇，”喻文波吸了吸鼻子，“那你们家应该装一个落地窗。”

他笑一笑，反问道，“那你呢，你想住在什么地方？家里想怎么装修？”

“我和你一样诶！”喻文波眼睛亮晶晶的，“我也喜欢看雪，我也喜欢在家里躺着看雪，蓝哥，我们以后一起去北方吧，北方家里还有暖气，我们可以穿着短袖吃着冰棒躺着看雪，多好。”

他心里微微一跳，有一种感情，有一句话，好像就在他的嘴边，又好像从来没有存在过。他有那么一些冲动，想要说出来问出来，又觉得没有必要，无论如何，他们还有很多很多明天。

现在已经很好了，他想。

共同的职业，相同的队伍，一模一样的兴趣爱好，互相帮助的位置。永远可以因为同样的事情而一起开心或是难过，兴致盎然或是大打哈欠。透过落地窗看雪还要等好长好长的时间，现在他只用确定他和喻文波还怀有相同的憧憬和兴趣，只要确认两个人能够有着接近的展望就够了，没有必要非得在当下确定一个共通的未来。

至少他没有必要。

确定的未来当然更快乐，但快乐就好了，不是最快乐也无所谓。

“当然啦，”他说，“不过吃冰棒就没有办法躺着了，我还是喝奶茶吧。”

“你小心长胖哦。”喻文波说。

“好有经验哦，是你的亲身经历吗？”

“你这个人很讨厌诶——”喻文波拉长声音。

讨厌的话，你还想要和我一起——

“排上啦。”王柳羿说，“讨厌也记得carry我上分。”

“哪能呢，您carry我啊！”喻文波做作地谄媚一笑，又朗声道，“总之，我们什么时候先去北方玩玩吧！”

去北方 2017

“我觉得，冬天来北方可能不是一个很好的主意。”等出租的时候，王柳羿瑟瑟发抖道。

“我还退而求其次了呢，没有去东北，只来了内蒙。”喻文波也瑟瑟发抖，“但是蓝哥你看，天灰蒙蒙的，一会儿肯定要下雪。”

“一会儿在你的世界观里指的是两年吗？”

“那倒也不用这么久吧，”喻文波哆嗦着把手套提了提，又把自己的围巾解下来围在王柳羿的脖子上，笑着拍了拍，再道，“我觉得应该最多就一周。”

“友情提示：我们三天后就要滚蛋了。”

“高铁可以改签的，实在不行，我们还能再往北方去啊。”

“你就这么想看雪啊。”

“我……”喻文波张张嘴，又笑道，“不是，是在暖气房里看大雪，你不是也很想吗？”

“是的。”他点点头，“看雪的话，我的心情都会变好——”

“是喔，那以后我和你吵架让你看看雪是不是就好了？”

王柳羿奇道，“你为什么要和我吵架？”

“万一嘛！”

“不会的。”他坚定地摇摇头，“拜托，我们连来北方看雪的爱好都这么同步，怎么可能会吵架？”

“我那是——哎呀，车来了！”

出租车司机是本地人，像一切的出租车司机那样喜欢侃大山，王柳羿对此兴趣缺缺，喻文波自然当仁不让顶起重任。王柳羿听了一会儿，觉得有些无聊，又低头看看手机，顿时发现个新大陆。

“我们在往北方开耶——”

“对，”出租车司机接过话茬，“高铁站在南边嘛，去宾馆可不得往北开吗？”

这是毫无疑问的真理，也完全没有笑点，但他和喻文波的笑声却大得快要掀开出租车的外壳，直接传到更北的北方去。

“我们还在往北哦。”他说。

“这就是一路向北的旅行。”他兴致勃勃。

“北方有雪，有诗和远方。”他继续。

“还有北极熊。”他伸手遥遥一指。

喻文波没说话，他笑得快喘不上气，甚至干脆趴在了王柳羿的腿上，又抬起头，非要看着王柳羿笑，湿漉漉的眼睛盯着他，头发乱七八糟，像一只脏兮兮的小狗。

王柳羿也对他大笑，手飞快地在喻文波地头顶一揉，像是过路的行人漫不经心又珍而重之地抚过一只不确定会不会和自己回家的流浪狗。

北极熊 2013

“我小时候想要带着狗去北极当猎人。”他告诉一起来的女同学。

“噢~”女同学很难说是敷衍还是认真地应和了一声，又道，“那你要打猎什么？企鹅吗？可是企鹅很可爱诶……”

“北极没有企鹅。”他干巴巴地打断女同学，又暗暗挺起了胸膛，“我要捕猎北极熊。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？？？”他一下子糊涂了，眨了眨眼睛，和小时候的自己共情了三秒钟，才想出理由来，“因为你看，北极熊不是很酷吗？而且又很大只，感觉可以吃很——”

“不是啦——”女同学敲敲栏杆，“我是问你，为什么北极没有企鹅？”

“啊？因为就是没有嘛。”他只觉得莫名其妙，“你怎么不问为什么南极没有北极熊？”

“因为那是南极啊！”女同学同样莫名其妙地看着他。

“才不是呢，你看南极也没有南极熊啊。南极根本就没有熊，因为在熊这个物种进化出来以前，南极洲就已经和主大陆板块分隔了，所以那里不可能会有熊的踪迹。”

他快快乐乐地说完，又用一种“你看，有意思吧？”的眼神看向女同学。

“哦。”女同学挤出一个笑容来，“你懂得真多。”

“本来就是！”他愤愤不平地想。

这一年他十四岁，像所有十四岁的男生一样，也开始渴望恋爱。女同学是朋友的朋友的朋友给他介绍的，又推荐他们俩一起来这个水族馆，一开始他也觉得这是个好主意，但现在才刚刚过完水母的展厅，刚看到北极熊，两个人就差不多要谈崩了。

他是一直很喜欢来水族馆的，从小到大不知道来了多少次。他也有好多好多相关的知识，有的是听水族馆的讲解员讲的，更多是他从纪录片里看到的。每一个展馆，他都有好多句子好多知识好多自己的记忆和故事要分享，原来他每次和妈妈来，或者和朋友来，他们都能说上好久，笑也从来不会停止，但今天现实给他上了一课——原来有人对这些真的不感兴趣。

他想起来小时候看过的一本书①，书里有一个人死前给家人写信，说“我受伤了，但世界上的确还有很多比我的受伤更有趣的事情……”那时他觉得这个人好不可思议，首先是他居然觉得受伤有趣，其次是他居然觉得自己的受伤也能不值一提。对年幼的王柳羿来说，这是很难想象的，毕竟，那时的他就算手指破了一块皮也要哭喊到全家都来看看为止——这种岁月当然早就过去了，但对现在的他来说，意识到原来他认为有趣的东西并不有趣，也同样是个极大的冲击。

这会儿他又想起来父母老用来嘲笑他的一个梗，说他小时候看了电视剧里的结婚，就觉得说“我愿意”很简单，妈妈问他要不要娶一个凶凶的没有共同话题的老婆他也说“我愿意”。说真的，前阵子他还真觉得这没什么，凶一点有什么关系，他脾气好，没有共同话题——怎么可能，他的朋友怎么就都很有共同话题呢？可见恋人也是会有的。

但现在他意识到这是个悖论，并不是他喜欢的话题如此普适，并不是他的朋友恰巧都能爱上他的话题，而是倘若没有共同话题，就不会成为朋友了。这个认知让他有些垂头丧气，但很快他又抖擞精神振作起来，想悖论是延续的，没有共同话题就不会成为朋友，那没有共同话题自然更加不会成为恋人，从这个角度来看，他未来的女朋友一定会和他爱好百分百重叠，他们能就着“带着狗狗去北极打猎”或是“南极没有北极熊的原因”这样的话题快乐地说上一个礼拜。

一定是这样的。

他这么想着和女同学挥手告别，又掏出手机，给朋友发短信。

“我这边完了，下午去网吧吗？”

“好啊，要不要试一下英雄联盟？听说很好玩。”

“哎——听起来好蠢哦。”

“你去死啦！”

英雄联盟 2019

“英雄联盟是一个团队游戏。”喻文波说，“赢是大家的功劳，输也是大家的锅。”

“但也有功劳更大的，也有锅更小的。”王柳羿说。

“你这是什么意思？”

“你知道我什么意思。”

“我从来都没有想过——”

“你说这句话就代表你有。”

“这句话对你不是也成立吗？”

“我从来都没有否认过，”王柳羿昂起头，“我一直知道我有短板，我是短板，我从来也不否认，我从来都这么想，也从来都想要改变。好好笑，我怎么会不知道，贫困儿童不知道自己贫困吗，就算不知道钱，难道不知道自己没有衣服穿肚子饿吗？”

“但你在我心里从来都不是——”

“你这种说法你心里相信吗？”王柳羿打断他，冷笑道，“你这和看到慈善广告然后捐款有什么区别？但喻文波，我有一句话要送给你。”

喻文波挺直了背，同样冷冰冰道，“你讲。”

“我主张我们进行慈善捐款不是为了帮助他们，甚至都不仅只是为了自我感觉良好，而是为了保持我们与他们之间的距离②。”

喻文波没有说话。王柳羿盯着他看了一两秒，看着喻文波睁大了眼睛，他的胸口慢慢地鼓起，又消下去。接着，他快步走过王柳羿，离开了这间只有他们两个人的休息室，门在他身后狠狠地关上了，在房间里制造了一些隆隆的回音。

王柳羿盯着那扇门看了看，又走到沙发上坐下。沙发正对着的那面墙还挂着他们前一年夺冠的海报。2018年11月3日于仁川。

海报上当然没有写这句话，但他心里有，他还想起来仁川是个多么熟悉的词，毕竟他和喻文波早就悄悄地管他家附近那栋大楼叫仁川大楼不知道叫了多少遍了。多快乐，多美好，现在这种时候想起来他也能泛起一丝笑容，但人生不能只停留在18年的仁川，19年的特拉法加，人生没法这样在高光时刻定格，好比秋千不能荡到最高就忽然停滞，永远享受那巅峰一跃，它总要落下来，就好像现在他在19年的上海。

人生是美好的，人也是美好的，但游戏又是残酷的。他这么想，又想起来其实仁川和特拉法加的背后，也像如今的上海背后一样，同样是英雄联盟。假如不是英雄联盟，他也不会在这里，只是这个游戏鬼鬼的，它给人快乐的时候就融入生活，仿佛自己是生活的一份子，而现在它要给人痛苦了，又能这样和生活区别开来，给他沉重的响亮的一击，还完全不影响过去的美好。

门又打开了，一个人站在门口，背光，看不清表情，甚至也看不清脸，但他很清楚，那一定是喻文波。

喻文波会生气吗？一定的。为了他刚才说的那句话。

他又想起另一句话来，是漫长的告别里的，马洛在作为消遣排过斯坦尼兹的棋谱之后接到了莱诺克斯夫人的电话，不欢而散以后，他想“要是她早半小时打给我，我说不定会恼怒得打斯坦尼兹一个落花流水——不过他已经死了五十年，棋局是从书上看来的。”

他也想这样告诉喻文波。

“你因为我刚刚说的那句话生气吗，那你就倒霉了，你永远找不到生气的对象，那句话是齐泽克说的，我从书上看来的——他已经死了五十年了。”

但他不能。齐泽克活得好好的，两个月前才接受了中文媒体的采访——王柳羿就是因为这个知道他的。

“我爱你。”喻文波说。

爱 2020

他知道喻文波的下家的时间和其他人差不多。

当然，这很正常，签了合同才能发消息出来，最多第一个发给他，也就比第二个快上十几秒，事后来看消息记录，分钟数都是一样的，非要转发聊天记录，才能看到细节的秒数不同。

理所当然。他来做也是这样，总不能故意先发给喻文波，其他人都拖上两个小时再发——况且，就算拖上两个小时，也还是同一天知道，依然没有本质区别。

但究竟什么是本质区别，他想自己是应该知道的，可真要说却说不上来，就好像总的这件事，他想要生气，又觉得似乎没有理由。

不生气的理由他倒是能找出来很多很多，道义上就有一大堆，只是他不愿意去看。情境上也有一个，喻文波也说过好多次，他知道那是对的，只是现在的他很抗拒。

“无论如何，你知道我爱你。”喻文波走的那一天这么告诉他。

“我也爱你，但我们现在不应该讨论这个。”

“为什么？”

“我不想在极限边缘的时候讨论爱③，也不想在软弱绝望的时候提到爱，爱应该在中间的、正常的时候被提起，现在不是合适的时机。”

“你觉得，现在你软弱绝望吗？”

喻文波说完就走了，而这个问题却依然横亘在他面前，直至今日也没有答案。

他是不会怪喻文波的，选择另一家俱乐部绝不会改变他们的关系以及他对喻文波的看法，不同的人生规划也绝不意味着爱的消失。用不着别的什么来证明，依然跳动的心就足以告知他感情的存续，只是如果爱依然存在，如果他确实没有责怪，那么此刻的软弱和绝望又从何而来呢？

而归根结底，爱究竟是什么？爱对他来说，是什么？

十四岁之后，他就暗暗决定，未来的恋人一定要与自己百分百的合拍。有时他也想，这会不会是一个梦想，但遇见喻文波之后，梦想就似乎变成了现实。他们因为同样的爱好结识，打法上总是配合默契，聊起天来几个小时也不会厌倦，去了同样的俱乐部，成为了更好的朋友，喜欢吃差不多的餐厅，旅游也能玩到一起去，他唠唠叨叨给喻文波讲他的打猎梦想，喻文波能听上好久，还能和他讨论一小时应该带什么狗。

绝不会有任何其他人比喻文波与他更投契，即使也许在平行世界，会有别的什么人也与他共享岁月和青春，也许他们也同样会有那些对话，会有向北的旅行，但那依然不一样。假如说喻文波对他的表白是“我不需要尝试别的选择才能知道现在的选择正确”，那么他的想法其实一直是“无论我尝试过多少其他选择，都不会有现在正确”——但他从来没有想过，这两个想法在一开始其实就是有分歧的。

应当说，分歧是一直存在的。

即使时至今日，他也可以拍着胸脯说喻文波是世界上与他最投契的人，但正如十四岁他忽然睁开眼睛发现自己觉得有趣的东西并不普适那样，此刻他也必须睁开眼睛，正视一件事——喻文波从来不是另一个他自己。否则，为何他们的人生规划会有如此的差异呢？

离开从来不会伤害他，伤害他的只是，他心里很清楚，倘若他是喻文波，他不会做这样的选择。

不知不觉之间，他和喻文波居然已经变成了这样的两个不同的人，但世界本来就是这样的，喻文波早就知道，他其实也早就知道，只是一直埋在梦中。但现实是，所有人都必须在某个时刻从梦中醒来。

爱不应当在极限边缘的时候谈论，而要在中间的时候。这是他告诉喻文波的话，然而实际上现在才是中间的时候，过去他只是在另一个极限，闭上眼睛，回味秋千架上的完美一荡，忘记后半段是“余生全花在尽量不从人行道掉进臭水沟上了④”。

他想爱真可怕，世界上怎么会有爱这样的活动，以极大的希望和期待开始，又总是以有规律的失败告终⑤？

但至少眼前还不是失败，他已经发现他们不相同了，但那还是喻文波，他的心依然还在跳动，如果说软弱和绝望存在是真相，那更真的事实是，爱也依然存在。

但命令的总归就是爱⑥——

他喃喃自语。

绝望和坚定 2014

朋友给他推荐一个新的纪录片，冰冻星球。

说新其实也不算太新了，2011年就出了，朋友给他推荐也有些日子了，只是他最近忙着打比赛和训练，只能在辗转从一个城市去往另一个城市的途中掏出手机看上两眼。

他换过各种各样的交通工具，有时候能坐到窗边，有时候坐不上。坐不上的时候，他往往抱着胳膊眯一会；坐上的时候，他就靠着窗玻璃，在这样的摇摇晃晃中掏出手机，插上耳机，接着上次停下来的部分继续往下看。

他在看狼群狩猎。说是狼群，其实也只有一头公狼和一头母狼，他们花了很大的力气才把一头小牛拉出牛群，但小牛的力气也很大，也极具攻击性。母狼已经受伤了，浑身的皮毛都沾满了血，公狼很快就放弃了，但母狼依然咬着那头小牛，无论怎么挣扎，怎么被甩在地上，也绝不松口。

旁白在这时候响起：“公狼退缩了，也许他害怕受伤，但母狼的意志更坚定，或者说，她更绝望。”

他怔住了，在黑漆漆的车厢里，他猛地坐起来，扯下耳机，关掉了视频，收起手机，然后狠狠地扯了扯衣服，闭上眼睛倒了下去。

靠在玻璃上试图睡熟的时候，他又想到那头母狼。他想知道母狼有没有成功，又不想知道。他很害怕母狼这样也还是失败，又更害怕母狼竟然能够成功。

这种想法好讽刺，好幼稚，好愚蠢，但他真的是这么想的。他想要让坚定的母狼达成所愿，又嫉妒会不会母狼反而比自己能够成功。

他总是坚定的，无论做什么事。

他能每天闹钟响两声就起床，能一个人收拾行李去远方，能每天持续不断地rank，能在每一场比赛之后认真总结自己发挥亮眼或是不佳的地方，他见到很多比他强或者不如他的少年，这些人有的还在，有的走一段路就离开了，但他一直在这里。他知道自己有不足之处，甚至自己的长处也可能会有什么别的人做的比自己更好，但总有一点他充满信心，那就是他确实认真地思考过自己的人生，确定自己要走这条道路，他绝对相信他有比任何人都更加坚定的信心。

但今天以前，他从没想过坚定和绝望竟可相提并论，乃至互相转化。而实际上，他这样的触动，其实也正代表，也许他在坚定的同时，也有那样多不确定的茫然。

如果只是纪录片就好了，即使他看到之后是那样的震撼、挣扎、痛苦，但其实那已经是一个定格了的故事，他共情也好，害怕共情也罢，故事已经结束。他可以不看，而倘若他非要看，非要求一个心安，他也可以拖后进度条看看结果，再重新回头去看过程。

但他的人生不能这样，他没有办法拖动人生的进度条，他没法知道自己眼下坚持的道路究竟通往何方。但他只能坚持，即使绝望即是其附加品。

但我别无选择。

他闭着眼睛这么想，很快就睡着了。

选择 2025

又一次争吵之后，喻文波主动买了票，推掉了一些饭局和工作，邀请他去看上海一起看《摇滚红与黑》。

他倒不是第一次看了，过去也不是没试图叫过喻文波，但喻文波总是以各种理由推辞，只有这次他们吵架之后，才想起来用恰好来中国巡演的门票来讨好他。

“你看得懂吗？”他认认真真心平气和发问，“这个要看都是默认你看过原著的耶。”

“拜托——”喻文波举起双手，“我求和都是很有诚意的，当然看完了，不过我不是于连，背不出来，你见谅——但你可以考考我剧情。”

“真的假的。”王柳羿大吃一惊，不过他倒没有真的要考喻文波的意思，假如回答不出来，未免尴尬。而从他本心来说，其实喻文波能说出于连这个主角名来，他就已经挺感动了，“不考了，相信你了，但是你看书还挺快的嘛。”

“本来是不快的，但是为了你嘛。”

“瞎扯瞎扯。”他跳起来，“你今晚吃什么？我去做，可以了吧？”

……

票在三天后，喻文波果然为了求和很下本钱，票在第一排，观剧体验一流。王柳羿此前已经把红与黑的小说与音乐剧都看过好多次，但现场再看，还是像第一次看的时候一样沉迷——几乎就像第一次看的时候一样沉迷。

他不能不分心去看喻文波。喻文波是很专心的，至少他一直在努力专心，听歌的时候他总是眼神闪闪发光，但等到杰罗尼莫说话的时候，即使他掩饰得非常小心，但王柳羿还是能捕捉到那个面积零点零一平方英寸的哈欠。

他忽然意识到，喻文波一点也不喜欢看这部剧，或者说，其实喻文波根本就不喜欢看剧。只是勉强陪他来，就像他也勉强自己，陪喻文波去做很多事。

原来他想起这些事情的时候，总是满腔柔情。有时喻文波去谈事情，他开车送喻文波过去，会议就一个小时，回家来不及，他就找个地方停车，在车里发呆，或者在周围转一转，每隔五分钟看一次手机，在约好的时间去接喻文波。那时候他还觉得这是一种乐趣，无聊的等待也是一种浪漫，现在他依然不后悔那些选择，只是忽然惊讶地发现，原来他和喻文波有这么多不一样。

不是他几年前顿悟的喻文波并非他的翻版，而是原来他们从头到尾，彻彻底底，就是不一样的人。所以任何一同进行的活动，总是勉强他，或者勉强喻文波。他们从来没有一起享受过什么，只有为了爱的迁就——也许只有曾经一起打英雄联盟的日子是例外，那个时候，他们确实是共同进退，共担悲喜，但那段日子很短，现在回忆起来，一切都很模糊，快乐的记忆还在，可就像假花一样，开得很茂盛，花团锦簇，美丽之余，总让人怀疑是假的。就算不是假的，也早就过去了。

喻文波其实没必要来，他也不必载着喻文波去一个又一个的地方，听他说会议里的细节，喻文波可以说给听得懂的人，他也可以找另一个别的什么人来一起看剧，他们本不必迁就，不必被爱禁锢了自由，做一个退而求其次的选择。

他做过好多好多的选择。

14年他选择坚持电竞的道路，无论是否在心中看到绝望；17年他选择和喻文波一起去北方，自以为那是他们对共同未来的幻想在共鸣；18年他选择留下来，选择一个新的、老的机会，选择和同样的人一起重新证明自己；19年他选择答应喻文波，让仁川成为他们的特拉法加；而今天又是一个新鲜的选择。

他终于明白自由也是一种选择。他终于选择自由。

他们吵过好多好多次，他想过离开好多好多次，第一次想到时候，满心都是决绝，想要再也不见到喻文波，让自己的生命里再也没有这个人，但同时又痛苦的恨不得死去。

可这些感受只在第一次想到的时候存在，后来，这样的想法变成了日常，每一次的冲突，他都会在心里过一句“我再也不想看到你”的时候，他知道喻文波说不定也会这么想，但没有人会说出口，也不会有人真的想要分手。

他想这句话不代表什么，不是本意，其实每一次想到离开，只是在对心表达一种立场，只是争一时意气，只是想要夺一个胜负。

但他是这样理所当然地忘记，其实情侣本来不该这样，其实他们本来不是这样。

在这么多年的时间里，他一直在喻文波身上花费着时间——他不愿意用浪费，因为那些时间确实是他心甘情愿地付出去的，在这些时间里，他也不能说他没有得到快乐。

故此，他许多次下定决心要离开这个人，却无论如何也无法做到，无论喻文波说什么，他都很难不被影响。实际上，说什么都不重要，只要喻文波还在对他说话，这就表示着某种需要，为了这一丝需要，他也没有办法迈开脚步。

但今天这一切终于结束了。他忽然发现，曾经在心里对自己诉说过的对喻文波的失望和痛苦都多多少少掺了点水分，因为这些背后都隐藏着一种期待，所以他没有办法拒绝喻文波，没有办法拒绝继续人生，一次又一次，食言而肥，重蹈覆辙。

但事实上，当你真的不需要不想要不抱期望的时候，下决定原来那样简单。

这一天，他终于发自内心地决定，放彼此一条生路。

旅行Ⅱ 2022

“a……q……u……a……r……i……u……m，aquarium。”王柳羿终于读完了那个单词，抖擞精神道，“什么意思啊？”

“呃……”喻文波听起来非常不确定，“你再说一遍？”

“你是白痴吗？”王柳羿翻了个白眼，“aquarium。”

“……水族馆。”

“……”王柳羿也沉默了，顿了顿，不死心地问，“你不要告诉我Georgia是佐治亚的意思哦？”

“你读出来就该知道它什么意思了吧！”喻文波愤愤道。

“我还没生气呢！”王柳羿跳脚道，“这不就是佐治亚水族馆吗？你怎么会来过都没有发现啊，明明它就在可口可乐博物馆对面耶，你是白痴吗？”

耳机对面传来了喻文波可怜的求饶声，王柳羿用力皱着眉毛还是没忍住，和大洋彼岸的喻文波一起笑了起来。

“好啦，那也算完美了，我去逛水族馆，你可以去睡觉啦。”

“不管怎么样，你能在同一天逛完我们两个人都喜欢的景点了，这一天还是很完美的。”

“当然，我们是谁啊，天生一对嘛。”

喻文波发出了一阵模糊的笑声，又柔声道，“那当然，我去睡啦，晚安。”

“晚安！”

他挂掉电话，开始往佐治亚水族馆的方向走去。太阳从他的身后照过来，拉出一条很长的影子，他又往前走了两步，这影子便和可口可乐博物馆门口的那个巨大的可口可乐玻璃瓶的影子交融在一起了。

你好，可口可乐。他说。

再往前几步，他的影子又独立开来，继而又融入到佐治亚水族馆巨大的阴影中去了。

再见，可口可乐。他又说。

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> ①：《力阻狂轮》。原文：1918年4月，沃尔特·朋霍费尔身受重伤。死前的三个小时，他请人帮他写下口述家书：“我那种‘不去想它’的忍痛技巧，在这里必定也要被嘲笑了。世界上的确还有很多比我的受伤更有趣的事情。开麦山之役的消息和今天据报我军已攻下伊盆，给了我们许多希望……”
> 
> ②：摘自齐泽克的演讲：《无意识的意识形态》。
> 
> ③：改编自朋霍费尔的演讲。原文：我不想在极限边缘的时候谈论天主，而要在中间的时候；我不想在我软弱的时候谈论天主，而要在我强壮的时候——因而不是在死亡与罪恶的时候，而是在生命与圣善的时候。
> 
> ④：摘自《漫长的告别》。原文：是啊，我知道。我性格软弱，没胆识也没雄心。我抓住铜戒指不放手，诧异地发现那不是黄金。我这种人这辈子会有一个光辉时刻，秋千架上的完美一荡。然后余生就全花在尽量不从人行道掉进臭水沟上了。
> 
> ⑤：摘自弗洛姆《爱的艺术》。原文：认为没有什么比爱更简单的这种态度，尽管被相反的证据所淹没，却仍然是流行的观点。在这里几乎没有什么活动像爱这样以极大的希望和期待开始，却以有规律的失败而告终。如果这是其他任何活动和事业，人们都会渴望认知失败的原因，学习做好它的方法，或者干脆拉倒了事。但爱是不可能拉倒了事的，对爱来说，只有一条克服失败的恰当途径——找出失败的原因，并着手探索爱的真谛。
> 
> ⑥：提摩太前书 1:5 但命令的总归就是爱，这爱是从清洁的心和无亏的良心、无伪的信心生出来的。


End file.
